HeartWrenching
by Rin0rourke
Summary: After a hard day Kevin and Edd have some bonding time.


Eddward blinked up at the sun, wiping a cool, moist cloth across his brow and around his eyes to keep perspiration from clouding his vision. Though the hindrance of his sight wouldn't truly go unappreciated right now, in fact he'd prefer it. But it would make the task at hand a bit more difficult.

You see, it wasn't the hot day that made him sweat, though he wished it was, or the bright sun that made his face warm and red, and it wasn't the dry air that made him pant, those too were merely a concocted explanation. No the true reason for his clammy skin, flushed countenance, and shortness of breath lay off to the left of him.

It was a little over two hours ago that Kevin had demanded he help him fix his bike, something Eddy had nearly had a paroxysm over, but Eddy had been grounded the whole weekend, due to having given up all his possessions to Rolf and Jimmy and tearing up the floorboards, so he couldn't do much about it..

After being forced to participate in various breakout attempts Edd was more than happy for the rescue. And his mental scoreboard showed that he owed Kevin the help after his false cure of toothpaste for a broken bike chain. So, waving apologetically at a ranting and raving Eddy, he had followed Kevin over to his house where a battered and bent bike sat upside-down on the concrete.

Not that he had minded being out in the hot sun or helping Kevin reconstruct his bike, it needed a lot of work, or that they could hear Eddy's rant from even that distance. It hadn't been at all uncomfortable for the first hour of trying to untangle the mess and find the right replacement parts in the mass of jawbreakers stuffed into the garage. In fact it had been quite pleasant, too pleasant. Edd began wondering why Kevin hadn't made one comment about him or his dork status. If fact, he hadn't even used the word "dork" since his reference to Eddy as they arrived.

And as the sun got higher, Kevin suddenly was wearing less. Now he had seen Kevin in his swimsuit often enough, it shouldn't have bothered him really. But having him shirtless and pressed up close, examining a broken or bent part, it was unnerving and a little too intimate for the unpolluted Edd.

Kevin noticed and questioned him about it a lot, thus the invented excuses. The heat of the day made him sweat, the sun reddened his skin, and the air was hard to breath. Simple, logical explanation that Kevin accepted with a shrug and a grunt and he returned to work.

It had taken them three hours, but they had finally completed the task, with many uncomfortable moments including one where he had struggled with turning the wrench. Kevin had come up behind him and grasped his hands and turned the wrench. Edd had ignored the pain as his hands were pinched between Kevin's strong grip and the unforgiving metal of the tool. He couldn't, however, ignore Kevin's bare chest pressed against his back or the warm breath whispering across his cheek.

It was the last task to complete, and once it was done Edd expected to be sent home with an unlikely but wished for thanks, but Kevin's hands lingers on his, removing the wrench and placing it back in the toolbox.

"Come inside and have some water Double D, you look like you're gonna drop dead." Kevin said over his shoulder as he placed the toolbox back in the garage, ignoring the two or three jawbreakers that rolled down the drive.

And so here he was, standing dumbstruck out in the hot sun, wiping perspiration off his brow with the spotless rag he had tucked in his pocket, contemplating if he should accept the teens offer or insist he could make it home.

His knees did feel a little week, and his face a little hot. It would be an embarrassing incident if he should subside on his way home, but even more so if he should collapse in Kevin's own home. He hated being so week, but he was sure with some cool air and a glass of water he'd be fine enough to go home.

Deciding on that hadn't taken long, and as he helped Kevin shut the garage door he answered. "Sure Kevin, thank you." With a smile he followed his red-haired peer into the house, completely missing the triumphant smirk grow across Kevin's countenance.

-

A fic from early 2007, when I hit a block in Lessons in Forgiveness and trotted off to scribble jumbled thoughts twisting and coiling in my brain. I do this often, but not nearly as many of them get posted as they should. Actually, most of them are on napkins and so don't even get typed.

Nothing happens, of course, I'll leave it to your imagination to work on that. I just had so many ideas of what they'd do I couldn't pick one.

Enjoy.


End file.
